The Butterfly Effect: Hogwarts
by A Silver Secret
Summary: This is a sort of parody of the movie, but it's going to be different. Draco has a psychotic disorder that causes him to blackout during traumatic events. Read only if you've already seen the movie! DG, sort of.
1. Prequel

This is a little idea I had, I hope everyone likes it!  
  
Warning: Spoilers included for all Potter Books and The Butterfly Effect.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor The Butterfly Effect.   
  
Draco rushed through the halls of Hogwart's, searching for anything to remember, anything to send him back. He looked disheveled, scraggly, unkempt. His perfectly slicked back blond hair was left ungelled, his cloak tattered and dragging the ground from the weight he could feel was lost. He rushed into the potions room, knowing Snape kept records of all the classes, and of other things, such as the Dark Lord's plans in there. He pushed a few desks against the door, hoping it would hold off the professors and aurors for just a few minutes. That was all he really needed. He found the notebook he needed, the notebook that showed all of the plots that Voldemort had failed to succeed in. He quickly shifted through the pages, searching for that day at Flourish & Blotts. Finding it, he wrote a quick note on a peice of parchment laying on Snape's desk. They were banging on the door, pushing the desks away, all shouting and pointing their wands. Of course, the magic all bounced off the door, because Snape had charmed it not to let anyone in that was not wanted.  
  
"I'm going to stop him. If you find this, my plan has not worked. I will stop him, and I will save her!" He began reading through the notebook as Snape remembered the charm, and began the incantation to take it off. Draco's view of the room began to spin as the teachers rushed in. And suddenly, he was gone.  
  
Well, Review. Tell me if it's worth continuing. And if you've read this w/o watching the Butterfly Effect, don't. You'll just get confused. Trust me. 


	2. Age 7

Disclaimer: I don't own either, but if I did, I'd be very smart!   
  
A/N I don't know what wizarding families do with their children until they're sent to Hogwarts' so I'm going to make a wizard elementary school, just for daycare and social reasons. And this chapter isn't going to be exactly like the movie. I'm just setting up the flashbacks and things. There isn't going to be a child porn scene or anything like that. It's just going introduce the problem.  
  
Chapter Two: Age seven  
  
A tall, blond woman was watching the house elves clean out the prestigious Malfoy fireplace. It had gotten filthy over the past few weeks, and she just couldn't let her precious Draco step foot in it. He was her only child, the only heir to the Malfoy fortune. It wouldn't do to go getting him all dirty.   
  
"Mother, is Father coming with us this time?" an adorably angelic looking seven year old asked, stepping closer to the fireplace.   
  
"No, Draco, dearest. Father can't leave, remember? He has much more important issues to deal with." His mother patted him on the head, and he looked up at her.   
  
"Why not? Other kids have parents there. That Weasley boy's father is always about. And so is Pansy's. Why can't my father visit just this once?" He winced as her affection was quickly withdrawn.   
  
"He just can't Draco. Stop asking such ridiculous questions and floo to school. You're going to be late, and Malfoy's do not accept tardiness." She reached him the floo powder and he climbed into the fireplace. With a call of "Little Wizard's Academy" he was gone. A few seconds later, the principal's head appeared in the fireplace.   
  
"Excuse me? Mrs. Malfoy? Are you there?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"Why, yes, Principal Crane. How are you? I can't really talk, I have guests visiting momentarily. I'm so sorry." Narcissa Malfoy had many better things to do than talk to an elementary school principal.  
  
"No, please, Mrs. Malfoy, could you floo here immediately?" The principal looked very worried. "I believe you may want to see this."  
  
"Well, can't I just see it at Parent-teacher night? It's just tonight."   
  
"No, I think you might want to see this before the rest of the parents get here tonight."  
  
"Well, alright."   
  
Narcissa was soon standing in Draco's classroom, staring at a drawing he had done. Her mouth was wide open and she knew it looked very unbecoming for a Malfoy, but she couldn't believe what she was seeing on a paper her own son had done.  
  
The drawing consisted of blood and gore, and bodies piled up below the feet of a wizard who bore a strange resemblance to that of her husband and son. The wizard was pointing his wand up to the sky where the Dark Mark glowing in a dark green color. Across the top of the drawing were the words "What I Want to Be When I Grow Up."  
  
Narcissa looked at the teacher and back to her son, sitting quietly across from the Weasley boy, glaring unhappily.  
  
"Can I keep this? I'm sure my husband would like to see it, too," she finally found her voice. She had no intention of showing this to her husband. Although it would show promise for the heir, it would also be considered a danger to have him drawing things like this, and he would be punished. She planned to destroy it as soon as she got home.  
  
"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy. I think you should also meet with a friend of mine. He's a very good wizarding psychologist." The teacher continued talking for a while about the wonders of this man, but she had tuned out.  
  
She returned home to a house full of women wondering where she was. She explained that she was having a private meeting with Draco's teacher, because he had such exceptional talent and showed very early ability. All the ladies Oohed and awed. They went on with their planned business and Narcissa's tardiness was forgotten.  
  
That night, though, as she lay waiting for Lucius to join her, she realized that she forgot to get the drawing. She wondered if it was too late, but was given her answer when the tall, blond haired man walked in, looking extremely serious.  
  
"Narcissa. What is this?" He threw the drawing down on the bed.   
  
"It's a drawing, Husband. Your son drew it." She had to put a less than motherly act.  
  
"My son drew this? When? Where? How? We don't own such childish things as crayons!"  
  
"He drew them in school, Lucius."   
  
"School?! Doesn't he have class with the Muggle-lover's son and daughter?" he bellowed unhappily.  
  
"The son, yes. The daughter is a year younger."   
  
"He drew this in the presence of the Weasley boy?!" he bellowed again.   
  
"Yes, Lucius. He did." She was dying inside for the pain her little boy would be in soon, but she couldn't do anything about it. Lucius swept out the door.  
  
Draco was already in bed. Even little wizards must have bedtimes. He had played with his Little Wiz's Mini Broom all day and was tuckered out by 8. Lucius stormed into the angelic little boy's room, slamming the door up against the wall and waking Draco up.  
  
"Father? Is there something wrong?" Draco asked sleepily. He was not used to seeing his father in this condition. He had always been the perfect little boy, eager to please his wizarding family. His father had never before shown him his anger or evilness. Lucius' wand hand raised up just before Draco blacked out.  
  
The cold, dank floor was what awoke Draco, what had to be days later. His stomach was rumbling and walls around him were not the walls of his room. He looked around, barely recognizing the dungeons that he only seen because he accidentally wondered down to once. His arm hurt so very badly and his head felt like it had a hole in the side of it. He noticed the dried blood surrounding his body. 'What happened?' he wondered to himself. He tried to stand, but couldn't. He knew something bad had happened, but he couldn't figure out what.   
  
A few hours later, as he lie crying on the hard floor, his mother finally came and found him.   
  
"Draco, you're awake," she stated.  
  
"Yes, mother, what happened? The last thing I remember is playing on my broom. Then I woke up here, and I'm in an awful lot of pain," he asked as he cried more tears.  
  
"You don't remember anything?" She thought he would at least remember a little. Lucius said he had stayed conscious for most of the punishment.  
  
"No, mother. I don't remember anything. This happens so often, and I can never remember where this bruise came from of where I got that toy, or little things like that. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Draco pleaded. He hated losing these small parts of his life and didn't think he could bare it anymore.   
  
"Draco, maybe we should get you to the mediwizard. They may be able to help you with your blackouts and they'll be able to heal your injuries." Narcissa motioned for Draco to stand, which he did, as he suppressed his pain. He knew Malfoy's didn't show pain.   
  
The mediwizard did heal Draco's injuries and told him to start writing in a magical journal that would document his blackouts.  
  
A/N--Review now! Is it good enough to keep up with the movie? Will my ideas hold up to the standards of both the movie and the books? Again, I'm not doing an exact parody, just using the idea to make a Ginny/Draco story. Well, I hope everyone likes it and I'll soon be updating again. 


	3. Age 13

Hey, everyone! I'm really getting into this story, and hopefully, I'll actually finish it without some cheesy ending. Maybe. But here's the next chapter with all my special little jokes and interesting ideas. Thanks to everyone who reviewed before and I hope you all like this one!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own free will.  
  
Chapter 3: Age 12  
  
Draco, now a few years older, was writing in his precious notebook. Being a magical notebook, it was able to hold all of his entries, and he had never had to start a new one. He was sitting outside of Flourish and Blotts as he saw the infamous Harry Potter walk in. He tucked the book in his cloak pocket and walked in behind him. Potter immediately began to attract all of the attention that should have been on him, and he sat down on the stairs. He found a good book to look at, and began to tear the pages out of it. He tore as he glared contemptuously at the Famous Boy-Who-Lived. A few minutes later, Potter was on his way back out with the Weasley boys and girl.   
  
"Bet you loved that, Potter." He put down the book and stepped down off the stairway to be eye to eye with the four-eyed hero wannabe. Potter rolled his eyes as Draco sneered. "Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go to a book-signing without making the front page!"  
  
"Leave him alone! He didn't want all that," the Weasley girl stepped in front of Draco. He couldn't help but look her up and down. She still looked very young, and also very short, but Draco could see her potential in the future sense. He did all he could to keep from wishing someone as pretty as that would stand up for him like she was for the Potter freak.  
  
"Well, well, Potter, got yourself a little girlfriend!" he drawled, trying to keep the jealousy from seeping out. They continued bantering for a few minutes, the Weasley boy and the mudblood joining in, until Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy showed up.  
  
Draco looked up at his father and saw Tom Riddle's diary in his pocket before he blacked out. A while later, he regained his mind and saw that his father was pulling him out of the store. The Weasleys, Potter, and the Mudblood still stood , now right outside the store. Draco's look of confusion was not caught by the rest of the group, but Ginny had seen it.   
  
That night, away from everyone else, Ginny found her special gift from Lucius. She began writing in the diary, not about the infamous Potter, not at all. Yes, she did have a huge crush on him, but she already knew everything about him. Her intentions were not to write about her big infatuation. She began writing about the pale, silver haired boy that had stolen her preoccupation for the day.   
  
Dear Diary;  
  
Wow, it feels so odd to write that. Anyway, I don't have many people to talk to, which I'm really hoping to change as I begin my Hogwarts' years. I come from a very large family, with many older brothers, but I'm the only girl and so alone. I'm also so tired of the boys, their goodiness and their sexual frustration. I swear, I never get the bathroom anymore because they're always in there doing...well, I don't really want to think of what their doing.  
  
So instead I'll write about a mystery. Draco Malfoy. He is so angelic, but so evil. I've heard all about his family all my life, as much good as I've heard of Harry, I've heard bad of the Malfoy family.   
  
She stopped writing for a moment to think, but when she looked back, all of the words were gone. In their place was the Malfoy family seal.   
  
"What in the world!" Ginny exclaimed. The ink had begun to change shape again, though. Now it said, "The Malfoy family is dangerous; if I were you, I'd steer clear of all their mysteries. Even in the form of an angelic young boy." Ginny's eyes were wide and her jaw was dropped on the floor.  
  
Somewhere else entirely, in the Malfoy Manor, Draco was pacing his room, his own journal at open on his bed. He had been writing in it for over an hour, recording every detail he could about the day. So far, he still couldn't remember anything that took place during his blackout.  
  
"Who did he give that diary to?" he asked himself. "It had to be a Weasley. It had to be. Or maybe Granger or Potter. No, he wouldn't give it to a mudblood or halfbreed! Which Weasley could have that diary? And why would he give it to a Weasley?!" Draco's mind was racing. He was sure that his father had given that diary to the youngest and only girl, whatever her name was. He couldn't quite remember. He didn't know why, but he couldn't bear the idea of her being hurt! If he had given it to the Weasley boys, he was positive he could scoff and wouldn't be worrying so much, but the girl was something special. She was something, well, as much as he hated to admit it, beautiful. He had written down every facial expression, every word, and every detail of her appearance. He didn't know why he was thinking of this girl so much. She was pretty, yes, but she was no veela. That was given away by that beautiful red hair, which was much darker than the male Weasel's. It had an almost cinnamon look to it, with the dark red roots and streaks of both blondish and lighter brown. He was mesmerized by her deep brown eyes and the few freckles on her nose. She looked so innocent and perfect.   
  
What was this girl doing to him?! Whatever it was, he didn't like it. Suddenly, a house elf walked in.  
  
"Master Draco, Master Malfoy has says now is time for sleep. Early day tomorrow, says he. School starts, says he. Time for sleep, finish up packing, says he." The house elf wobbled a little, hoping he wouldn't hit him.  
  
But Draco was too distracted to inflict pain on the poor elf. He just waved him away, with little less than a thought. He closed the journal and placed it in his carry bag. He stripped down to his silky, green boxers and pulled his king sized comforter over his pale, preteen body. He quickly fell asleep, tired from all the Weasley girl thoughts. Unfortunately, he found his dreams now plagued with the girl.   
  
The next day, most of the Weasley clan and the one Malfoy all arrived on the Hogwarts' express and sighed relief at being back at the castle. The sorting ceremony took place and Ginny, which Draco found was the Weasley's first name, was put in Gryffindor, but only after the hat scrutinized her for over five minutes.   
  
A few times in the first few months of school, Draco would find the Gryffindor alone, and try to understand what he saw in her.   
  
She was sitting outside of the library, scribbling furiously in a little book that looked oddly familiar to him.  
  
"Virginia Weasley. Why would the trio leave such an innocent little girl all alone in the hallway so late?" He stepped up, towering high above her.  
  
"I'm not as innocent as you might think, Malfoy." She finished scribbling, then continued to stare down, as if looking for an answer. A moment later, she closed the book and stood. She smiled at him, searching for some sign of attack.  
  
"Really? Might we want to test that hypothesis?" Draco replied.  
  
"Honestly, I don't have time right now. I must be going. I have..." she paused, looking off to the side a little, "plans, you might say." She giggled a little. "Maybe later though. Meet me in the old arithmancy classroom, in the North Wing." She turned and walked away.   
  
"Weasley? Did you just make a date with me?" Draco asked, a little astonished that this was the same little girl he had met a month ago.   
  
"I have to talk to you. Just be there," she called over her shoulder as she headed away from him. He was sure she was meeting Potter, and thought he might follow her to find out, but then he realized that she was heading away from Gryffindor Tower. He decided he would follow her at that point.   
  
She arrived at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom moments later, with Draco stealthily following behind. He stood with the door cracked only a little, watching as she began hissing. He opened the door a little more before he blacked out.  
  
He regained himself in the old Arithmancy classroom. Ginny was sitting close by.  
  
"Oh, where am I?" Draco moaned. His head was hurting. He couldn't remember why he was there.  
  
"You don't remember?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, I don't remember anything at all! I never remember anything when I have a blackout!" Draco cried out in anguish.   
  
"Good. You don't need to remember." She wasn't meeting his gaze. She fumbled with her wand, twirling it a little in her hands.  
  
"No, I want to know what happened. I know something did! I don't blackout over nothing!" Draco was yelling now. Ginny stood up. He pushed her back down. "Tell me, Weasel."  
  
"Draco, I can't. You needn't know." Ginny stood again, this time holding her own and refusing to be pushed back down. Draco forced himself to back up. The proximity was too much for him. His thoughts were still centered mostly on her, and he needn't have an actual reason for them to be. He did notice how good she felt against him before he pulled himself away, though. "I must go, now. It's late, and my brother will be wondering where I am." She walked away. "We'll have to reschedule our meeting." She grinned, a twinkle, greatly resembling the Headmaster's own, showed in her eye.  
  
"Whatever, Red." He watched her walk away, frustrated at himself for not being able to remember what happened.  
  
The next time they met was the first time a student was petrified. Draco, still not remembering what had happened, found Ginny sitting two hallways from where the student was found, crying her eyes out.  
  
"Little Weasel, what's wrong?" he asked, astonished at the sympathy oozing from his voice.   
  
"Nothing, go away." She tried to wipe her tears on her robe, but it was already soaked from them. Draco handed her his handkerchief, and she accepted it with caution. "Why are you always wondering about me?" she questioned him.  
  
"I don't." He wasn't sure he wanted her to believe that.   
  
"Yes you do. I see you look at me in the Great Hall, and watch me between classes. It's like you're trying to protect me. Why?" Ginny hadn't seen this. Her diary had told her all this. Her diary was much more observant than she was, and it always told her exactly what she should do about it. It was like her own little advice column writer. It had told her that Potter was nothing earlier on in the year, and had also informed her that she belonged with a Malfoy. She wasn't sure she believed it, but it was fun to play along.   
  
"I don't know. You're something, you know that?" Draco tipped her chin up. "I'm not a sensitive person, Ginny. I don't understand feelings, and I don't like having them. You've intrigued me since the meeting in Diagon Alley. I don't know why, but you're something special to me. I'm not going to deny that."  
  
"Thank you, Draco, for caring. But please, don't. I'm just a tool. I'm nothing at all but a tool," she whispered, detached and through tears, to him. "Oh, merlin! I have to go before they find out! I would go far away if I were you, Draco, really far away." She jumped up and ran to the Gryffindor tower. Draco watched after her, not sure what to do. Had he just admitted to the Weasley how he felt? What was he going to do now? And had he just been turned down?  
  
  
  
The next few times they met were in the presence of others, so Draco was his usual cold, hard self. The first time was just a quick little insult game, the second was another blackout.  
  
Draco's mother had sent him a pet, a cat. Actually it was much more a kitten, as it was just taken from its mother. He was watching it scamper around in the hallway on a Hogsmeade weekend as he walked to the Great Hall. He had charmed it so that it couldn't go more than five feet away from him. It was attacking his shoe lace as Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle approached.  
  
"Aw, look! Drakey Wakey has a little kitty cat!" Blaise taunted.   
  
"Get lost Zambini," was Draco's response. Blaise was really the perfect Death Eater, Draco thought as he rolled his eyes. Ginny and Hermione were walking around the corner as Blaise grabbed the kitten. He grabbed his wand and began to charm the kitten into many different animals. He laughed as the cat shrieked with pain. Ginny ran over to get him to stop torturing the little kitten. Blaise aimed a charm at Ginny as Draco blacked out once again.  
  
When he regained himself, he was sitting in his room with a half cat, half chicken, and a sore neck. Gosh, he wished he knew what happened.   
  
  
  
Near the end of the year, after many more meetings, and her refusing to tell him what happened each time he blacked out, Draco caught her away from the crowd.   
  
"Ginny," Draco called out. She turned and saw him.   
  
"Draco, Draco, help me!" she cried out, running his way. "He's after me, they're going to get me! You've got to save me!" She had tears in her big brown eyes, and, though he wasn't quite sure what she meant, he was determined to save her.   
  
"Who's after you? What are you talking about?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's Tom Riddle. I had the diary. It talked to me, but it wasn't good. I thought it was good, but it was evil, and it had the soul of Tom Riddle, as a teenager. And now he's out and he's after me! You've got to save me!" She was babbling. All he got out of the babble was Tom Riddle and Diary. That was enough for Draco, though.   
  
"Ginny. I..." he started. "Ginny, run. Get away now. I'll go to Dumbledore. Wherever you go, hide your wand. He can use it against you. Run, Gin, I can't help you." She looked at him with those big brown eyes as his heart broke. He honestly couldn't do anything to help her. He couldn't let them find out about their secret friendship. She'd be killed for sure, and so would he. All he could do was inform Dumbledore.  
  
At that point, Draco blacked out. When he regained himself, the Hogwarts' Express was pulling out and he was on his way home. 


	4. Age 18

Disclaimer: I disclaim.  
  
This is short. Thanks to everyone that reviewed before, I love you all. I'm really sorry I've not updated this one in so very long. I'm graduating high school (finally) and I'm kind of busy. Just be patient with me, and I promise to be a better updater.  
  
Chapter 4: Seventh Year  
  
Draco, now six years older and almost a full foot taller, walked back onto the Hogwarts' Express. He looked around, searching for any of the Slytherins he had grown up with. Blaise was the only one he found. The War, in which his father had been killed after an accusation of being a double agent, had also taken the lives of many of his schoolmates. Before his father's death, he had called Draco into his office.  
  
"Draco, my son," he said, motioning for Draco to have a seat. "Draco, I want to know your stance on the war." Draco looked at his father, shocked. He had never been asked his opinion before. It had always been his way or no way.  
  
"Well, Father, I believe that I will do whatever it takes to make sure that the Malfoy name comes out just as respectable as it went in." Draco tried to tell the truth without telling his father he did not support Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Do what you must, Draco. Don't worry about what I would tell you to do. Do what you must." Lucius stressed the last sentence. "Now, I have a meeting to go to. If you are sure that you will do what's right for the Malfoy name, I will go. But if you will not, then you may want to attend this meeting with me." Lucius looked into Draco's eyes as he stood. "My boy, take care of your mother."   
  
Lucius walked to the door to see Draco out, then apparated to the secret meeting place.  
  
He never came back. Draco was named sole predecessor of the Malfoy fortune and denounced the rumor that the Malfoy family was all deatheaters. The Ministry came in and took all of Lucius' things from the Manor.   
  
Now, Draco was returning to school. The Slytherin Seventh Year class had dwindled, now that most of the Deatheaters had transferred, went into hiding, or been killed. Blaise and Milicent had returned, along with Draco. Crabbe and Goyle had both been killed, the Parkinson family had went into hiding, and numerous others had been caught by the ministry.  
  
As he became comfortable in the Head compartment, Hermione walked in.   
  
"Malfoy," Hermione greeted him stiffly as she had a seat across from him.   
  
"Hermione, I do believe we'll be working together quite a bit, and I see no reason to force last names upon each other." Draco's attempt at making the Malfoy name a name to be respected instead of feared included the acceptance of mudbloods–oops, muggle borns–and others of non pure heritage.   
  
Hermione stared at him with her jaw dropped as low as it could go. She was supposed to be the bigger person, the one attempting to be nice, but he decides to call her by her first name and offer a truce? She was confused.  
  
"Close your mouth, Hermione. It's very unbecoming." Draco smirked. "My father is gone. I'm not the horrid death eater everyone knew my father was. I don't live in his shadow or take after his dark arts tendencies. I don't use the killing curse or any others. I haven't since my father gave up on me five years ago. I am a respectable person and a highly intelligent student. So, if you don't mind, I don't want to allow the little spats our groups tend to have interfere with our duties and responsibilities."  
  
Hermione sat in silence, still very shocked at what she had just heard. Draco silently reveled in the look that she had. It was positively one of the best things he had ever seen. Of course, he couldn't vocally scoff–it was still not the Malfoy way to show emotion.  
  
"Hermione!" Someone was calling from the hall. It was a female voice that Draco recognized immediately. The young Weasley.   
  
"In here, Ginny!" she called back, finally finding her voice. Ginny opened the door, huffing like she had been running. "What's wrong, Gin?"  
  
"There's been a fight. A fourth year Slytherin attacked Harry! You've got to come quick!" Ginny gasped for air.  
  
"Where are they?" Hermione was rising to her feet as Ginny was catching her breath.   
  
"Near the last compartment. Harry's scratched a little, but the fourth year had a charm put on him by Ron's wand. He broke it again right before school started." Hermione ran out of the compartment, anxious to help Harry and Ron. Draco rose a little more slowly.   
  
"Virginia." He greeted her. "Nice to see you. It's been quite a while." Throughout the years, the two had continued being civil to each other, sometimes even visiting in the potions classroom to work together on projects. They had kept the friendship quiet, because, as much as Draco didn't want to be, he was still under his father's control, and it would have put both him and Ginny in danger if they hadn't.   
  
"Draco," she replied. "It's really nice to see you, too." She smiled. "Well, I'd better get back to Ron and Harry. They'll be wondering where I am." Ginny began to walk away.  
  
"Ginny, I'll come, too. Hermione isn't the only Head person around, you know."  
  
"But you can't be seen punishing a Slytherin," Ginny replied.  
  
"I thought they would have told you. It's been all in the papers," Draco stated.  
  
"What? Has something happened? We never renewed our subscriptions after the incident with Harry."  
  
"My father was murdered by Voldemort. He was accused of being a spy for Dumbledor and was killed soon after. I'm the only Malfoy male, so I make the rules. My rules say I don't like Slytherins who support Voldemort, and that boy is obviously a Voldemort supporter." Draco began walking in the direction Hermione had run. "That doesn't mean I'm any fonder of Potter, but I've nothing against him." 'Except that he had your love,' Draco continued to himself.  
  
"That's very big of you, Malfoy." Ginny smiled coyly at him as she walked a few steps ahead.  
  
"It's Draco, Virginia, and that's not all of me that's big," Draco smirked like a true Slytherin as Ginny pretended to be appalled. "I might be the Malfoy heir, but I also happen to be a teenage boy. You can't expect me to be completely adult about everything." He laughed a little as she shrugged.  
  
"Don't expect you to be, Draco. You've been through a lot," Ginny replied knowingly. As he watched her face, thinking to himself about how his father would roll over in his grave, if he saw his only son flirting with a Weasley, he began to feel the familiar pain of a soon to be blackout.   
  
He regained consciousness some time later in the hospital wing. The room was dark, and he wasn't wearing his school robes as he was on the train. As he lay there with a splitting headache, he heard a rustling in the next room.  
  
"Hello?" he called. "Is someone there?" He was shocked to see Ginny walk out from behind the wall.   
  
"Oh, you're awake! Finally!" Ginny sighed. "I'm so relieved!"   
  
"That's great; can we do a pain relief charm on my head?" Draco questioned with a slightly pained look.   
  
"Well, I'll have to wait to ask Madame Pompfrey. I can't do any spells or charms without her permission. I'm sorry, Draco." She smiled apologetically as Draco winced at his first name coming out of her beautiful mouth.   
  
"You're gorgeous," he heard himself say. "Absolutely gorgeous." He couldn't regain control of his voice. He didn't know what was going on, but as much as he thought these things, this was not him saying them.   
  
"Draco? Are you okay? You're eyes–they're so red. What's going on?" she questioned as she stepped closer to the blond haired boy.  
  
He regained himself momentarily and he cried out, "It's not me, Ginny, run, now!" His head snapped to the side as something inside him said, "Boy, don't contradict your father. I will have her, and you will not ruin our return."  
  
Ginny stared wide eyed at the handsome young man who seemed to be talking to himself. "Draco? What's happening?"  
  
"Ginny! I SAID RUN!" Draco yelled at her right before he blacked out.   
  
He didn't remember when exactly he regained his mind. He remembered walking from class and realizing he was back, but that he could also remember the entire day. It was at least a week since he had blacked out. He, yet again, didn't know what had happened, or what he did, but he knew if Lucius was in his head, it wasn't good.   
  
He also noticed a while later that his face was nastily bruised. On the way to dinner, he saw Ginny walking alongside Harry and Ron, a cast on her arm, and some nasty bruises along her legs.   
  
Again, he wished he knew what he had done.   
  
As the year progressed, the majority of the school began to treat him like the devil they always knew him as before that year. He ate alone, and he never had a potions partner without Snape threatening them. He also didn't have anymore blackouts that year. His only friend was his faithful journal, which he kept every detail of his life in.

Fin.

Please review me, cuz I don't really feel very confident about this story. I'm much better with the humorous. Also, check out my other stories. They're funnier.


End file.
